lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Lostladen
, , Global common vegetation |animals = None, except for Fish |factions = None |bandits = Rare (Harad Bandits) |invasion = None |traders = None |structures = None |added in = 34 }} The Desert of Lostladen, commonly also known as Lostladen, is a deserted region south of the mighty Ephel Dúath mountain range. Not much is known of this land. The inhospitable geography and climate have discouraged man and orc to ever establish settlements in the area. There aren't even traces of the long lasting conflict that dominated the situation in western situated Harnedor for so long. The presence of a road, though long ruined, connecting Ugrî-zadîn in Harnedor to a road in Khand, crossing at the Khandwater Ford, suggests that connection to have been of relevance once. Nowadays however, even the Nomad Merchants tend to avoid this area and prefer travels through the half-deserts to the south of Lostladen, for trade between Harnedor and Khand. Upon entering lostladen one gains the achievement: "Wide emptiness." Variants * Standard - Normal Lostladen biome. Small clusters of trees and stone boulders dot the landscape. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren Steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland - Wasteland is a very barren biome and can vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. Structures The land has long been uninhabited and still is today. No structures can be found here. Mobs Apart form a few hardy, tiny animal species, the only mobs you may encounter here are Harad Bandits. Mining Beneath Lostladen all the normal ores can be found, but is exclusive to this biome, Harondor, Harnedor and Near Harad. Vegetation Most striking aspect of the land is the scarcity of sand and soil. Much of the surface is barren rock. The vegetation is similar to that in the neighbouring half-deserts of Near Harad. Hardened desert oak and cacti struggle for a place to soak the little moisture that is hiding in patches of sand and soil amidst the rocky surface. The climate excellently preserves dead trees and those can be found in abundance, making the place a potential destination for lumbering expeditions. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Environment Category:Deserts Category:Harad Category:Near Harad